leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kai'Sa/@comment-7709681-20180302192023/@comment-7709681-20180312003136
@The5lacker: Ok buddy, let the following sink in... A 10 year old girl with a rusted knife, not only surviving unharmed dropping meters underground and the falling and death of an entire village with her (which, by the way, caused her mother's death) because of her own stupidity by releasing goats meant for sacrifice into a void rift that caused an earthquake (and still is "mature" enough to blame Malzahar for that, just because), but also was able to kill a voidborn by her own with just a common knife (who somehow conveniently didn't have the now present steel-like resistant skin) which somehow attached to her (despite voidborns upon death burn away rapidly while their flesh fastly rots) and conveniently didn't fully consumed and controlled her, and survived nearly a decade in an underground tunnel system exposed to a rift (By the way, by RiotReav3's word she was never trapped or within the void, so is incongruent with her quotes and makes you question why she didn't leave earlier if she could just warp... also, what did she sucked dry to get a jet-pack?) without food, drink or rest, only feeding the suit so it doesn't overcome her (as per lore, visuals and quotes she's still of human bodily functions, so she should've died of starvation... also why the suit hasn't taken her regardless at this point?) and that somehow left her psychologically and emotionally untouched although everyone else in the lore goes mad just for looking at the Void and start mutating when exposed to it (Again, by RiotReav3's word, she's sane because the suit's helm guards her mind, but its formation wasn't instant, so she should've gone mad as a child... also according to another Rioter in her AMA, Kai'Sa's true name is unknown and mysterious although is clearly stated in the lore that is just Kaisa with an apostrophe, making you question whether or not they read what they wrote), and telling us that she spend those years fighting just to be physically unscratched (Sure, her suit is steel-like, but for the new lore drops for the Void so do the rest of the Voidborns, so they should harm it or even pierce it if they're of the same material, specially older ones, for the older they get, the harder they become), barely with D.Va lines in her forehead and cheeks? And then, after all these horrors witnessed and what should be a inmense guilt above her shoulders for causing the death of her mother and village, be optimistic just because? Some people like the idea that she is optimistic despite what happened, but makes you question the author's decisions as well as the relevance or importance of previous events (such as the death of her village and specially her nameless mother, much like Varus' previous lore), because even she doesn't mention them anywere (rather, she preffers to count her kills, thank her fuckbuddy support for healing/shielding her, and express her love for peaches and honeyfruit!), to not say that being of vague narrative and justifying it freedom of interpretation is the same as taking credit for being lazy. If the readers have to fill the gaps you as a writer didn't knew how to fill, then they're better at writting it than you.